


Lost

by clarkjoekent



Series: KakaGai Week 2020 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, KakaGai Week 2020, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Gai firmly believed that when he lost his father, he lost the one man who was able to make him a better person, a better shinobi.Kakashi was in front of him the whole time.Kakagai Week Day 4 - Prompt: Lost / Found
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: KakaGai Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075943
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41
Collections: KakaGai Week 2020 entries





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Double prompts again. Last year I focused more on Kakashi and this year I find myself focusing on Gai and how he changed over time. People tend to forget Gai suffers a lot too, he's just better at hiding it.

_ “I love you son, now run.”  _

Dai’s last words still rang in Gai’s head as he ran away from the Seven Swordsman and his own father. He had stayed back longer to hear his father’s last words, Genma and Ebisu long gone. 

Gai stumbled over a log and landed face first in the dirt. The pain was excruciating but not nearly as bad as the pain he had in his heart. He sat up on his knees and wiped the dirt off his face, hot tears making it harder for him to see and to remove the dark Konoha mud. 

Instead of running he sat there crying, wishing that his father would survive the fight and make it home for dinner. Time seemed to slow as he cried, he could hear distant shouts coming his way but he refused to move. 

Shinobi passed him and Genma can be heard nearby telling Inoichi about the attack. A soft hand fell on his shoulder, a look of sadness remained on his sensei’s face. Shikaku lifted Gai up and dusted off his knees, passing him a tissue to wipe his face. 

“Gai, I’m sorry.” was all the Nara could say before Gai started crying again. His father died to protect him. He lost the one man who challenged him to be the best he could be. He never felt more alone, even when he was surrounded by teammates and shinobi alike. 

He willed his legs to move, he just wanted to go home.

“Gai, your knees are bleeding.” A familiar voice thick with concern stopped him dead in his tracks. Kakashi stood watching him until he turned around and dropped low offering to carry Gai. He accepted the offer, not wanting to walk anymore, crawling onto Kakashi’s back, holding him tight. Kakashi carried Gai to his apartment instead of the hospital. The wounds must not be too bad. 

He sat on the edge of Kakashi’s tub as his friend cleaned and wrapped his knees. 

A hard knock shook Gai out of his trace. 

“I got it.” Kakashi helped Gai to the bed and then answered the door. 

“Lord Hokage?” The smell of pipe smoke invaded the apartment and the Hokage spoke, low in an attempt to be secretive. 

“Is Gai in there?” 

“Yes sir.” 

“Good. Dai’s death cannot be revealed to the public. If they knew how close the enemy was they would panic and we don’t need that. He will be buried quietly in a cemetery in an unmarked grave. If anyone asks he died of an unknown cause. If this gets out you, Genma, Ebisu, and Gai will all be removed from shinobi ranks and imprisoned.” 

“That’s what loyal and brave shinobi get then. An unmarked grave surrounded by dull rumors.” Gai can hear the poison in Kakashi’s voice despite the threat. 

“Kakashi, do not test me.” A shuffle signaled the Hokage leaving Kakashi’s doorstep and a loud click from the door being locked. 

Kakashi walked into the room and met Gai’s eyes. The pain was evident. Gai nodded and laid back against Kakashi’s pillows. He understood the consequences and it hurt him far more than his father’s death. He wanted to forget about the day. 

“Hey, Gai?” Kakashi eased next to his friend and put an arm around Gai’s chest. 

“Yeah?”

“I’m so sorry. Despite what the Hokage says, Dai was a hero and a better man than my father.” 

“Thank you Kakashi.” Gai whispered, fresh tears spilled and Kakashi held his shaking body until he fell into a fitful sleep. 

* * *

“I think you should just tell him and let him choose where it goes.” Shikamaru placed the approved proposal down on his desk, looking up at the freshly inaugurated Hokage. 

“It’s been 50/50 now thanks for your awful input.” 

“You asked for my opinion. It’s approved. Let him choose the spot.” Shikamaru sighed, Kakashi could help but let out a small chuckle. He looked so much like his father it hurt. 

“I should. I just don’t want him to be mad at me.”

“And why would he be mad?” 

“It’s something personal.”

“Let him choose.”

Kakashi pursed his lips and thought about Shikamaru’s idea. He should involve Gai in this more. After all it was something honoring his father. He had to wait for Gai to wake up from his coma in order to do it. 

“Fine. You’re right.” 

“Of course I am.” The Nara lit a cigarette and smirked. 

“You know being cocky is not a good trait.” 

“Says the man that reads porn in public.” Shikamaru snorted and went back to his work. Kakashi shook his head and waited until he got to his office to laugh at Shikamaru's joke. The kid already has a huge ego. 

He placed the approved proposal in his desk draw and moved onto other matters until Gai was able to add his input. 

He didn’t think it would take 3 months but when Gai finally opened his eyes Kakashi was there, sitting next to his hospital bed, reminiscing about the days they spent playing roshambo. 

“Kakashi?” Gai glanced over at his rival with tired eyes. 

“Hey. Welcome home.” Kakashi smiled and inches closer. “Are you in any pain?” 

“A little but nothing I can’t manage.” 

“Still I’ll get Sakura. Hang tight.” Kakashi stood up and went to find his student. She wasn’t far. He told her the news and she nodded at him.

Gai was released a few weeks later, a cast on his leg and in a wheelchair. He seemed happy, a goofy smile plastered on his face as he maneuvered around the Hokage’s office. 

Kakashi was in his seat, the nearly forgotten proposal in front of him. 

“I’m sorry I missed your inauguration.” Gai stopped in front of Kakashi's desk, his hands folded on his lap. His smile faded a little. 

“It’s okay. It went by so fast I don’t really remember it.” Kakashi hated the noise, people shouting and the fireworks behind him. He had retreated as soon as he could to his office and started writing in new laws and proposals. He managed to strengthen the bonds between the other Kage, helped free Sasuke from prison, and set a few things straight about the past. 

This was all that was left, that was important to Kakashi anyway. 

“I wanted to get your opinion on something.” Kakashi slid the paper forward and waited for Gai to take it and read it. Gai spent a few minutes scanning over Kakashi’s meticulous handwriting. 

_ Proposal #42 - In regards to the old law put in place by Sarutobi Hiruzen silencing shinobi about the Seven Swordsman breaching Konoha’s perimeter and Maito Dai’s efforts to protect the village.  _

_ Release the gag order on Shiranui Genma, Ebisu, Maito Gai, and Hatake Kakashi.  _

_ Place a gravestone over Maito Dai’s unmarked grave _

_ Add Maito Dai into the Konoha history _

_ Add a plaque explaining his efforts for those who are no longer in school  _

The proposal was unanimous. Gai read through the short paragraph and then back up at Kakashi. 

“What do you need my help with?” 

“Well I don’t know where to put the plaque. It should be in a place of high traffic.” 

Gai sat still and then gave Kakashi back his paper. “Remember that spot where you saved me from being beaten up? The one where the jonin decided to corner me?” 

“By the dango shop?” 

“There. Put it there.” Gai nodded. That was the day Gai decided to stand up to people who made fun of his father. Every time he passes it, he takes a moment to remember his father’s bravery and the bond that sparked between him and Kakashi. 

“Deal. I’ll get Tenzo on it.” 

“You didn’t have to.” Gai watched Kakashi as he wrote on the form. 

“The day Lord Third came to my apartment I knew he would try and cover it up, just like he did to my father. The only difference is, your father deserves the recognition as he was a better shinobi than most.” 

“Thank you Kakashi.” 

“Anything for you Gai.” 

Gai left Kakashi’s office and took a detour before he got home. It was nice to finally have the freedom to tell people about his father. He was ridiculed for most of his life as being the Eternal Genin and yet he killed more Swordsmen than any other shinobi in any village. 

“Like father like son huh?” Genma interrupted Gai’s thoughts, he kept his pace close to Gai’s. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well Dai held his own against an impossible enemy and is now acknowledged by everyone in the village as the hero he is.” 

“Yes?” 

“And you held your own against Uchiha Madara, the only man who was able to scratch him next to Hashirama the God of Shinobi.” 

Gai stopped and looked up at Genma. “I didn’t kill him.” 

“Dai didn’t kill all of the Swordsmen, but both of you saved hundreds of lives. Heroes both of you. It’s nice to be able to talk about what he did for us. I owe him a lot.” Genma smiled, his senbon twirled between his lips before he walked away. 

Gai continued on his way home, the smile never fading. He waited until Kakashi came home from work to kiss him, something he wanted to do as soon as he read the proposal. 

“I love you.”

Kakashi chuckled and slid another kiss in on Gai’s cheek. “I love you too.” 

Gai thought he had lost the only person who pushed him to be better when his father died. It took him years to realize that he hadn’t lost the only one. Kakashi was there the whole time disguised as his rival, friend, and lover.


End file.
